


The Reveal (Sort of)

by BoxGirl (TheLadySif)



Series: La Mésaventures de Lady Noir et Mister Bug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kwami Swap, Mister Bug, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/BoxGirl
Summary: It's different from what they were expecting Master Fu to say...





	The Reveal (Sort of)

It's different from what they were expecting Master Fu to say after he requested to see the both of them one evening. Of course, they're both surprised the minute that Master Fu tells them the truth. Kitty looks over immediately at the surprised Mister Bug. Well, he's not as much surprised as he is stunned. It all makes sense too. Master Fu has been the guardian of the Miraculous for many, many years. Perhaps, _too many_ years. Neither of them are quite sure how to process the whole thing until Master Fu asks if the two of them are okay. Bug interrupts Kitty as she stutters through a reply. Eventually Kitty bids them a farewell before taking off fast. 

Her heart is racing in her chest and she runs as fast as she can to the Eiffel Tower. She knows Bug will come check up on her eventually, but for a moment she needs to be alone and process the whole thing. 

"I think we should swap our miraculous." It's the first words out of his mouth after Bug shows up. She's taken aback because he's so direct about it. Her hair braid swishes restlessly like it always does when she's nervous.

"Bugaboo, you said you were fine-" she tries to say but he interrupts her.

"I know what I said to Master Fu. I was fine. I just-" He turns away from her and a silence fills the air between them. He wants to slam his hand against the railing but he sighs and leans against it instead. "I can't stop thinking about it, Kitty. You're supposed to be Ladybug. This was never meant to be my job." 

"You're doing a great job, Bug. You're the hero of Paris! It wouldn't be here without you!" She tried to reassure him. "Neither would I," she sets her hand atop his. He gives her a questioning look and her hair swishes again. "You were so brave when we met during Stoneheart that I was just wowed by you. You didn't even hesitate to accept you were a superhero and you fought an akuma all on your own while I did nothing-"

"You know that's not true! You were the one who noticed his hand-" He tried to argue but she squeezed his hand.

"I would have given up my miraculous if it weren't for you, Bug. You're inspiring. You make me want to become a better superhero for Paris," she continued. "Who knows practicing and training with you could turn my luck around!" They both chuckled until the silence returned between them. 

"So you're not even curious as to what it would be like to have the Ladybug miraculous for just one day, Kitty?" He asked her quietly, glancing at her out of the corner of mask. 

Kitty shook her head, "No thanks. That pleasure is all _fur_ you, Mister."

"You've used that one before," He laughs to himself, pulling away from the railing. 

"Well, that's easy _fur_ you to say, you've heard them all be-_fur_!" Kitty tried to joke with him, feeling the blush begin to grow beneath her mask. "I only hope I don't _bug_ you so much with all these puns."

"Thank you, Kitty_. _You're the best partner a bug like me could ask for," Bug told her, setting a hand on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour everybody! Main idea behind this AU was that Master Fu has been guardian for so long and gotten so old that he honestly just gave the wrong miraculous out to Adrien and Marinette during Origins (clearly he's not all there given what we saw in PartyCrasher).
> 
> If everyone likes this, I may continue with some interesting twists on some of the episodes. I've got some headcanons for this AU storyline already. 
> 
> Hit that kudos button. Leave a comment. Y'all are great!


End file.
